You Still Get to Me
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: Short and sweet. Gil's thoughts on the morning of his and Catherine's fifth anniversary. A sequel, of sorts, to Craving Chocolate.


Summary: Short and sweet. Gil's thoughts watches Catherine sleep on the morning of their fifth anniversary. A sequel of sorts to Craving Chocolate. They are not really a series, but there are minor refrences to happenings in it, but either could be oneshots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is "You Still Get To Me" by George Strait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

.:You Still Get To Me:.

You are laying in bed, listening to her soft breathing. In and out, up and down, you watch her, too mesmerized to move. It was five years today. Five years since you had finally gotten what you had longed for from the moment you set eyes on her across the cliched crowded room. That and the moments you were watching her walk down the aisle were the two best moments in your life. She had looked so beautiful that day. She may not be as young anymore, but she is every bit as beautiful. And to you know that to you, she always will be. The sunrise streaming through your window creates a rainbow of sorts on her face, and you want to reach over and press a soft kiss against her lips. But you know that would wake her, and she looks so peaceful and beautiful that you don't want to disturb her. You gaze upon her face, with the fine wrinkles that somehow define her as a woman that has lived her life to the fullest. It had not always been easy, in fact, it had hardly ever been, but you were always there for her. You always will be. It waas just a fact of life. You need air to breathe, and he would always love her, support her throughout anything. The way she can still take you breath away with one smile should surprise you, yet it doesn't. The way you feel when you are down, and she walks into the room defies descriptopn. You know that the world is perfect when you are sitting on the couch next to her, Lindsey on one side, Marie on the other, with Jonathon sleeping contentedly in his mother's arms.

_I feel the same way that I always have. _

_You still get to me, like you used to do.  
I can't complain dear you make my life complete.  
After all this time honey it's still true.  
I want to thank you over and over.  
I'm gonna love you through and through.  
If you changed dear, you just got better.   
You still get to me, like you used to do. _

As you lay there, she shifts and the strawberry-golden hair splays about on the pillow. You had known from the start that she would be the one you would fall for. In fact, you think, no you kmow, that you had fallen the moment you had seen her dance at the French Palace. The years of close friendship that had followed had been bittersweet, you always longing for something you thought she didn't want to give. And your mind completely sweeps over Eddie, and the painful memories it brings you. You mull over every moment the two of you spent together over the years, lingering for a few minutes as you remember the night that you had finally poured evrything out to her, only to find that she felt the same. Fast-forward to the day you had gotten married, five years ago, today. The elation, love and other emotions you couldn't even begin to explain that you felt as she walked down the aisle towards you, her eyes connected with yours, sharing everything she felt to the very depths of her soul. __

When I'm down dear, there's no way I can hide.  
You still get to me, like you used to do.  
And if I feel blue, your love is like a light  
That you shine for me just to see me through.  
I'm here to tell you over and over I just love you 'cause you're you.   
If you changed dear, you just got better.  
You still get to me, like you used to do.

And you remember Marie's birth and how you had been scared to death the entire time, and holding her hand afterwards, reassuring and comforting yourself as much as her. And Jonathon's birth, not so long ago. It had been the longest day of your life, as she spent nearly double the time in labor that she had with Marie or Lindsey. But he had arrived safely and happily, and you thanked God every day for that. Your thoughts continue over the month since then, and finally, you reach this morning. Her eyelids flutter open, and you catch a glimpse of her eyes that are clouded by sleep, yet still more beautiful than the most precious saphire. A smile slowly curved her lips as she intercepts the loving gaze you throw at her. She yawns as she stretches her arms above her head, then turns toward you. And, although you didn't think it was possible, you know that you have never been so much in love as you are at this moment.

"Happy Anniversary, Cath." You let your voice and eyes say the rest for you. Somehow, there just are not words to describe how you feel at this moment.

You know she feels it too; it's in the look she sends back. She smiles at you tenderly, lovingly.

"Happy Anniversary, Gil."

The End!

I really have no idea where all of that came from. Hope this muse comes back soon! Let me know if you do too!

ibreak4CSI


End file.
